A Very Merry Hogwats: Part 1
by chix
Summary: Part one of my new series! MWPP. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

A Very Merry Hogwarts

A/N: This is your Insane leader here to say that this isn't a cliché. Don't cry, I haven't written anything but clichés for awhile and I really wanted to try something different. MWPP, k? And I have Christmas on the brain, as you'll see…

Be a nice person and review. Thankie!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Lily Adams raced down the stairs, a letter in her hand. _Oh gosh. _She thought_ I'm a witch! Like I always wanted to be!_

" Mum! Dad! Look at this!! I'm a witch! A real one!" she exclaimed, barely keeping her happiness on the sanity level.

Her mum put down the pan she was scrubbing and smiled. " I knew it would be you! I am so proud!"

"What do you mean, witch? She's evil? Mum, is she some sort of freak???" Petunia went white. "Vernon! What will he think?" She got up and knocked over her chair in the process of going into hiding.

"Well, we have to get your things then, eh Rosy?" Her dad said, using his nickname for her from the color of her hair.

"Daad! Don't call me that! And yes, please can we go to-" She quickly rechecked the place listed on her parchment. "Diagon Alley? Pretty please?"

"Fine. Eat breakfast, then we'll go to this Diagon Alley." 

"Oh, thanks dad!" Lily took a bite of her toast. "There, I'm done! Let's go!" She went to the door and opened it, about to go outside.

"Lily, my dear, wouldn't it be smart to get dressed? I think that you'd look more appropriate for the day." 

"Oops…I'll go change! Then we can go!!" She practically flew up the stairs.

Lily appeared 15minutes later, pulling on her shoes and brushing her hair at the same time.

"Ok, I'm ready, can we go now? Plea-agh!" Lily tripped over a pair of Petunia's shoes (silver 'popular' shoes that she had to have) and plopped down. Still giddy from the thought of going to some magical place, she dazedly (A/N: Is that a word??) sat down and proceeded to put her jacket on backwards, and inside out.

Her mother came over with a worried look on her face and put her hand to Lily's forehead. 

"Are you sure you're okay? That whole Hogwarts thing is going straight to your head. I think we should put it off a-" She didn't finish her sentence once she was the look of utter astonishment at even the thought of having to put it off another day. "Fine, fine go ahead. You'll probably burst if you don't leave soon." 

"Mooom! get her outa here! Vernon and Marge are coming over and I don't want them exposed to any diseases she might have!!" 

"I love you too, Petty!" Lily yelled up the stairs, using the name that Petunia hated the most.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Tell Verny I'll be right down, Mummy!! I haveta put my hair up! And don't let that thing answer the door either! Marge doesn't like her at all!"

Lily answered the door ignoring the pleas from her sister. "Hi, um can I help you?"

She looked puzzledly at the rather odd boy standing on the Adam's front stoop.

" Is this James Potter's house?" 

"_Who_? I'm sorry, no" She smiled at him. He had black hair that was slightly out of control and brown eyes that held mischief in them.

" Does a James Potter live anywhere around here?" The boy tried again hopefully.

"No, there are no-" She was cut off by a whistle from next door.

"Sirius! Over here!"

"James, my boy! There you are! I went to almost every house in the neighborhood looking for you!" The boy, now proclaimed Sirius bounded over to the other boy with a grin that was almost devilish. 

"Lily! Let's go! " Her dad came to the front door. "Hmm…that Potter boy trampled your mother's flower bed again. Third time this month. Those fireworks are too much for him to handle." He shook his head. 

*******

September 1st at the station…

"Bye mummy! Bye daddy! I'll write you! Love you lots!" Lily waved and then picked up her trunk and lugged it down the sidewalk. " Platform 7, platform 8, platform 9, platform 10-where is 9 3/4 ?" She asked herself. Someone's slightly familiar laughing caught her attention. It was James, Sirius, and 2 boys she didn't know.

"Sirius, dear, you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes, mother."

"And vitamins?"

"Yes mum."

"And 15 pairs of clean underpants?"

"_MOM!_" 

"Dear boy, do you? I don't want to have to send you more underpants. Goodness knows, that would be embarrassing."

"Can I talk to you for a second, mother dearest?"

"You did! I have to send you underpants, son? Or did you not pack any at all?!" His mother stared at him in shock.

"Let's go over here and talk for a minute, shall we?" Sirius pulled his mother away from the boys.

Lily walked cautiously over to the boys, who were jabbering away, about their summers.

"Hey, don't I now live next door to you?" James stopped the conversation, which had gone to how many days they were each grounded, and looked at the newcomer.

Lily looked up in shock. "What? Oh, yeah."

"Ah, yes. I remember the little 'incident' with Sirius at your house." James laughed. "I just moved and he didn't know what house I lived in."

Sirius rejoined the group at that moment with a red face.

"Sooo, Padf- I mean Sirius, what did your mother want?'' Remus smirked and looked imploringly at Sirius. 

"Um, it's none of your business." Sirius changed the subject. "Hey, don't you live next door to Jamesy?"

Lily grinned, " Yes and you're the one who came looking for him at my house. And ran over my mother's flower bed in the process. I'm Lily Adams." She smiled.

"Let's all get onto the train and we can introduce ourselves.'' 

*******

"Firs' years over here! firs' years!" 

Lily goggled at the huge…guy standing before her. "Geez, that is one big man.''

James came up beside her, lugging his trunk behind him. "That's Hagrid. He's the ga-"

THUNK!

"OWWIE! THAT'S MY FOOT! OUCHIE!"

A boy with very oily hair was hoping up and down clutching his foot in pain. Another girl was standing in front of him, apologizing.

"Shampoo could work wonders on that boy." Lily shook her head and smiled. 

"Firs' years! Las' call fer all firs' years!"

Sirius came up to them, with Remus, Peter, a girl, and the girl who had dropped the trunk in tow. "This is Felicity and Christine. Girls, this is James and Lily."

"Hi, I'm Severus's sister." Christine smiled. (A/N: I'm bored and I wanted to add in some ppl)

"Severus?" Lily asked. "Who's he?"

"The kid who's foot I accidentally dropped my trunk on." Felicity smirked. "I had that planned down to the time and place."

"You and him obviously differ in the ways you care for your hair. I can tell." James grinned. "We're all gonna get along great."

*******

"Adams, Lily!"

Lily slowly walked up to the sorting hat and placed it on her head. The hat seemed to be thinking her over.

Got brains, like a Hufflepuff, the hat thought. Definitely not a Slytherin, that's for sure. Ravenclaw is possible, but I believe you'd be best in-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She pulled off the hat and walked over to the table marked 'Gryffindor'.

And the list went on. She could tell by the people's faces if they were gonna be in Slytherin. Most of them wore tough, cold looks and carried themselves with an air of complete power.

"Black, Sirius!" Brought her attention back to Earth.

Almost immediately it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!''

"Candledame, Felicity!" Was put into Gryffindor, much to Sirius's happiness.

Lupin, Remus, Pettigrew, Peter, Potter, James, and Snape, Christine were all placed into Gryffindor also. Severus was placed into Slytherin, to no one's surprise. Finally, "Zucker, Charles!" was placed into Ravenclaw and Dumbledore got up to speak.

"I have a word to say, and here it is: snooze! Enjoy this year of Hogwarts!" He sat down and the food appeared. 

"Oooo! That looks good!" Sirius proclaimed and with that, they dug in.

*******

Lily dragged herself up the stairs to the Fat Lady. Professor McGonnagal had given them an essay on Animagus, Professor Binns had given them a report on The Salem Witch Trials that had to be 7 rolls of parchment, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Laurence, wanted them to memorize the counter-spell to the Body Binder curse. 

"Password?" The Fat Lady yawned.

"Circa de Lunar." Lily grumbled, and shook her head.

"Very well." The portrait hole opened up and lazily, she crawled through it.

BOOM!

"Exploding Snap. I shoulda known."

"Hey, Lil! Wanna play?"

"Um, no, that's ok James. I have a ton of homework to do." She dropped her bag and flopped into a squishy armchair.

"Oh, yeah! We have that essay from McGonnagal!" Remus looked up and groaned.

"And from Binns, and the DATDA teacher." She pulled out her book from the library titled, "The Witch Trials and the Surroundings" By Lauri Fizzlefast and began reading.

*******

5 hours later….

"Ex-unio clava-binio! Ex-unio clava-binio" I got it! Done with homework!" Lily slammed her book and looked at the others. Peter was asleep. James was drawing little smiley faces on Peter's hands, Remus was half dead on the floor, flinching every now and then, and Sirius was in complete Limbo. Sleep for a minute, then jerk awake and fall asleep only to repeat the process. "Wake up!" 

"Heh?" Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes, Remus flinched himself off the couch, James accidentally made a line all the way up Peter's arm, and Sirius knocked all the books onto the floor. 

"What are you guys doing??" Felicity walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom with her hands on her hips staring and her blonde curls bunched on one side. "Peter…you have a smile on your…forehead. And a line up your arm. Whatever did you do?"

"Hey! How did that happen?"

"I have no clue. It couldn't have been James, now could it?" 

"Why, Lily, how can you think I'd do something like that to such a kind *coughnotcough* person as Peter?" 

"Prongs, it's so obvious that you did it! The pen is a tell-tale sign!"

"I'm gonna get you!"

"No! James! Don't tickle me!"

"Are you guys ever gonna date?" Remus cut in.

Everyone immediately say down to hear their answer.

"WHAT!?! We're in first year! That's dumb!" They tried to make it sound like it would never happen, but began to fail miserably. 

"Well, it's not like it'll ever happen. I know you two will be together sometime while we're here. And you can't deny it!" Sirius smirked.

"Excuse me for interrupting this debate, but it's late and we do have classes tomorrow!" Felicity stood up and walked towards the girls staircase. 

"Aww!" Remus and Sirius stopped laughing and looked at her with pitiful faces. "Pleeease? Can't we get them together?? You know you wanna…" 

"No, I wanna go to sleep. That's what know." 

Sirius made a face. 

"Party-pooper." He grumbled.

Everyone trooped up to their common rooms, but Sirius sat on the couch and grumbled nonsense to himself. 

"Gooood night, Sirius!" Felicity flicked of the lights.

"Hey-OW! Wait you're gonna leave me here? Come baaack!"

*******

Third year Christmas Eve…

"Jingle bells, Severus smells, he could use shampoo! Push him down the stairs, pluck out his hair, 34542!" Sirius sang out merrily.

"Rissie, why doesn't your brother take baths?" 

"I really don't know. He's got bath-o-phobia or something."

"That's sad."

"I know, Remus." Christine shook her head. "I think I'll get him a pack of bath items for Christmas." 

Lily gaped at her," All you'll do is waste your money. He'll then give it to someone who doesn't need it and it'll start a chain.

"Why don't you offer him a one-way plane ticket to Pago Pago or something useful?" Felicity looked up from her place at the desks where she was doing extra credit. 

"That's a waste of money, Liss." Sirius stopped in the middle of his rendition of "Deck the Halls, Slytherin Style". 

"He'd be gone. Isn't that good?" James walked in, covered with snow flakes. 

"And where were _you_, Mister Potter?" 

"None of your business." 

"See if you get presents from us, then Prongs.'' 

"Moony, what about you?"

"Everyone will give me presents, of course. That's cuz I am Sirius Black, and everyone loves ME!" 

"Oh, really?" Lily rolled her eyes. "I know some Syltherins that most certainly wouldn't agree with that statement. Want me to call them over here?" She shot him an amused grin.

"Please don't!"

"Alright then."

*******

Christmas Day…

Everyone but Peter (he didn't wanna get up early and give presents cuz *or so they thought* he forgot to get things for anyone) came down and exchanged gifts with each other. Felicity and Sirius went off somewhere (James thought to make-out, but Lily punched him when he said it) and Remus and Christine went to the Great Hall for early breakfast. That left Lily and James alone. James almost began to talk when an owl flew in and dropped a letter and a package in Lily's lap. She opened it. 

Lily,

This is your sister, Petunia. I'm not writing this to be friendly. In fact, I hate you more than ever. One of your kind killed our whole family-including mum and dad. Do you understand me? The whole family is _dead_. Not here. I was out shopping for my wedding dress. Oh, yes, me and Vernon are getting married. You're not invited, but since I am your legal guardian, you will walk to our house this summer. The address is enclosed. 

The funeral was last weekend but since I couldn't figure out how to send this, you missed it. By the way, enclosed are the presents that mummy and the family bought for you. And here is a 25 cent piece from Verny and me. Have an un- Merry Christmas.

Petunia 

Lily burst into tears and ran out of the room. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know, it's been done a trillion times before. What's one more??? I have exams all this week so don't expect the next part till next Saturday or Sunday. Uh, have a great day. And make mine a little brighter by reviewing. Or you can email me at [chixypixy@yahoo.com][1] K? Thanks!

Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Snape, McGonnagal, Dumbledore, Marge, Vernon, and Petunia or anyone else you recognize belongs to my idol, J.K. Rowling. Lily's last name, Christine Snape (that sounds odd-I was bored and wasn't thinking straight), Felicity Candledame, the password (I'm not exactly sure, but I think it means 'circle the moon' or I was dumb and It means 'moon the circle' *lol! let's moon the circle!* .) and the no-name DATDA professor belong to me, but you can use them. 

I haveta go study for my lovely exams. Everyone's telling me they take theirs in 8th grade or at Christmas. WHY IS MY SCHOOL DIFFERENT???? We have exams every godforsaken nine week section! Oh, I know why. Because I go there! Doesn't my life sound SO fun? I'll trade you! 

   [1]: mailto:chixypixy@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Very Merry Hogwarts: Part 2

A/N: Trying to figure out what all this is for… pinch me, pinch me- oops! I'm listening to the radio and that song just came on. The second part (well, duh! the title says it!) of my series. I think it may be 5 parts long, but it depends. The biggest thing I ever did was 4 parts, so I may haveta break that record. *snorts* I think my insane friends miss me. And I'm happy, cuz exams are almost over!!!! Yippee! Oh, I have to pick up from a sad point and I'm pretty good at sad things. And this is rated one up cuz of some small language in this. A big thank you to all for reviewing the first part. One word: REVIEW!! Certain ppl out there don't know how great it is to get email or read reviews. My email address is [chixypixy@yahoo.com][1] and I don't put it there cuz it looks pretty, all blue and clickable. It's there so you can review and tell me what you think-or just to email me!!! Thank you!

one more thing: Rissie is Christine and Lissie is Felicity. Had to clear that up. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later…

Lily sat in the window seat of her room with the door locked. Tears ran down her face, leaving glistening tracks on her cheeks, but she didn't bother to brush them away. _My family is dead. _The word death made her flinch. _I'll never see mum or daddy again. Daddy won't come home and spin me around. I can't hug him anymore. _(A/N: I'm really crying right now. There's this REALLY sad song playing on the radio, too. L ) _Mummy won't be there to see me get married. Or to punish Petunia for pushing me around. _That made a tiny smile appear, but it disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Lily? Can I come in?" James tapped on the door softly.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Her hair was a mess and her face was ghostly white with red patches on it. A tear ran down her cheek and she let it fall onto the wooden floor, not bothering to even move. He opened his arms and folded her into them. 

"It's ok, Lil."

"And how the hell do you get that? James, everything is NOT ok. My family is dead. _Dead_, James! I-I-" She broke down in a fresh flood of tears, soaking the back of James' robes. "What am I g-gonna do? I have to spend 5 more y-y-years with Petunia!" 

"Shh, calm down. You have all of us for friends. We'll be there for you. Always." 

Felicity and Sirius came in then at that moment, smiling like idiots, completely unaware of what had gone on in the time they had been out. 

"What's wrong, Lily? Are you ok? Should we go get Dumbledore?" Felicity stopped smiling and became concerned. Lily shook her head and puled out of James' arms, whispering a barely understandable "Thank you" to him. The guys looked at each other and walked out of the room.

"Lily, please tell me what happened, so I know what to do. All I know is that you need to be hugged by as many people as possible. Can I give you a hug to add to your list?" 

Lily nodded and was immediately comforted by another friend. _I have great friends. _She thought to herself. _They love me to death. What would I do without them always there for me? _

"Are you ready to tell me what happened, sweetie?" Lissie pulled her away so she could look into her eyes.

Once more she relived the rather short but heart-breaking story, pausing often to take a sip of the water which had been produced for her to drink. When she was finished, Felicity, who had tears on her cheeks too, once again hugged her, then gave her a Kleenex. 

"That's awful that your sister can't stop thinking about your differences and love you for a second. But we all love you, no matter what. I think I'm gonna get Dumbledore-unless you want to wait for a little while." 

"I'll be fine. There's still things for me to open, though." Lily walked over and opened the door to go and see what Petunia had sent her from her parents. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

New Years Eve…

Lily had finally gotten over the shock, but sometimes it hit her hard. She had many things to look forward to, tonight being one of them. It was the New Years Eve ball and for the castle, it was a huge event. Everyone got dressed up in their finest robes and had a great time. All the girls were excited to have a chance to impress their crushes and look pretty. The 3rd year girls were no exception. While they were getting dressed, the 3 girls talked among themselves about all sorts of things. 

"So who are you going with, Rissie?" Felicity said, while trying to tame her curly hair. 

Christine smiled," Take a guess."

"It couldn't be Remus, now could it?'' 

"Lily, you're too good. £1,000,000,000 to you. What about you, Lil?" 

"I'm going solo." She stared in the mirror in the bathroom, trying to put on eyeliner. It wasn't working. At all.

"What??? I would have thought you were gonna say James, considering how _friendly_ you to are getting." Lissie stopped putting little clips in her hair and turned to look at the red-head to the left of her in shock. "I cannot believe that!" 

Christine gaped at her, mouth hanging open. "B-but then who's he going with?"

" That's the question of the night. Who is James Potter taking?" Lily grinned and put an emerald green ribbon in her hair. "And I heard rumor that you, Lissie, are going with…Sirius Black. Hmmm Felicity Black doesn't sound bad-" But she couldn't finish because of a death glare.

"I am going with Sirius but it doesn't mean a thing!"

"And how do we know that?'' Christine shot back.

"Because…it's him! And me!"

"And…?" Lily snorted. "We heard the whole thing! And I believe James caught you and him *ahem* kissing passionately by the lake…yesterday. What can you say about that, Felicity Candledame-a.k.a.-Black?" 

"Lily! H-" Lissie was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mademoiselles (the girls grinned at Remus' lordliness) , we would like to know if you're ready to accompany we especially fine gentleman to the New Years Eve ball. Are you acceptable and ready to go? And I believe that a certain Mr. James Potter wants Mrs. Lily Adams to accompany him as well." 

Lily's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh, my…"

"Just a second, Remus dear!" Christine called, then quickly piled her hair up and put on bubble gum colored lip gloss.

"Whoo! Remus dear!" The others taunted playfully. 

All at once, they tried to get through the door, but as we all know, door frames are only so big. Finally they managed to get out the door and down the stairs to meet the boys. Sirius, of course took Felicity, Remus date was Christine, and James got Lily. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"How much you wanna bet Lissie and Sirius get together?" Lily asked James further into the night.

"You'd just be winning money. They're going outside and who knows what they'll do out there." 

"Alright then, Rissie and Remus?" She tried again. 

"If I do that, you'll win and put me in debt!" James laughed. "How about we dance, since none of the bets will get me anything?"

"I have one more! Severus dances with someone! When will that happen?"

" When the sky turns orange and mental patients rule the world (a/n: wink, wink, nudge, nudgeJ )." James pretended to be dead serious. "C'mon." He stood up and offered her his hand. 

"Ok, then. Have it your way." Lily joined him and they walked onto the floor.

The band struck up a slow song. They drew together and began to dance.

__

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You were my breath when I couldn't breathe

You saw the best there was in me

You lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith that you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Awww, Sirius, look!" Felicity motioned towards the dancing couple as they walked back inside. "They look so sweet!" 

"Ahh, we all knew they'd someday get together." 

"Did you now?" she hid her laughter. 

"Yeah, of course. Didn't you? It's almost sickening." Sirius pretended to faint. When he was acting, one of the legs on his chair snapped of and down he went. 'Oof!" 

Felicity shook her head and rolled her eyes heavenward. "I can't believe anyone could be more nutty than you, Sirius."

"Thank you. Now can you help me up???'' 

"I guess…" 

When Sirius had finally gotten up and fixed the chair, they walked off to dance and to spy on their friends.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Rissie! Look at James and Lily! Quick! Look! Look!" Remus saw his friends and nearly had a cow.

"Remus, dear, THEY'RE DANCING! We did that earlier. It's not that unordinary, ya know." 

"Yeah, but it's James and Lily. That makes a difference. Oh, look! Food!" With that he scurried off, leaving Christine to wonder about his health. And his sanity. 

As the song ended, both of the previously dancing couples came off the floor and joined her at the table.

"Say, where's Remus?" James suddenly asked.

Christine didn't say anything, just motioned towards the food table.

"Uh, Lissie, we'll be right back!" Sirius and James ran off, leaving no room for Felicity to even say ok. 

"Boys." The girls grumbled in unison, rolling their eyes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Through the next weeks, the only thing that was significant was the studying for the exams which were drawing ever closer. Every day, the professors gave them tons of homework. To make sure they were prepared, they said. The students thought it was so they weren't milling around with nothing to do. 

"I thought that coming here was supposed to be fun. That's what the brochure said, at least." Sirius grumbled as he cleaned up the ink that had dripped onto his robes.

"Sirius, you're losing it. There are no brochures for Hogwarts. And you have a bunch of ink on your hands and it wouldn't be smart to touch…ah, well, it's too late for that." Christine snorted, muttering a clear, "He's on crack, watch out." in front of everyone else. 

"I know what I'm getting Sirius for his birthday!" Lily sang.

"WHAT!?!?!" Sirius was immediately alert when he heard 'Sirius' and 'birthday' in the same sentence. 

"Stain remover and a body suit." 

"Than- waiiiit! But…I…Liiiiii-ly! That not nice. No, no, no!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius…honey, she JOKING!" Felicity sighed and went back to copying her notes from 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3'

Beep Beep! 

"Well,itsdinnertimelet'sgoI'mhungrywonderwhat'scooking?" James came flying down the stairs, kissing Lily's cheek before jumping through the portrait hole.

"Aww, he thought of me in his food frenzy. How thoughtful. " 

"Well, let's go find our 3 year olds before they get more detentions. My brother sure didn't like it when they shaved his head." Christine got up and threw her quill down next to her half finished essay on 'The Revolts of the 17th Century'.

(A/N: We get to shave our principal's head in an assembly cuz we raised so much money for a fundraiser. And we get a dance, too. My school is FUN! imagine that…)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

James swallowed. "What about the essay?" His concentration moved to Lily's brownie. "You want that?"

Lily snorted. "No…what I meant was that the muggles didn't revolt because the wizards and witches couldn't give them _pie._ It was because they thought that magic was Satanic and- why am I discussing this with you while you're staring down my brownie?"

"Thank you!" He shoved the brownie in his mouth before she even got a chance to say anything about it. 

"Hey, James!" Sirius yelled down the table. "Why didn't you let her feed you that brownie??"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: End of part 2! I got it posted early! I feel so proud of myself! It started sad and ended happy! Haha, pleeze review! Sorry, I'm in the middle of a sugar high. 

Disclaimer: Let's use common sense? Does Emily Brinks own any of the stuff besides Rissie and Lissie? No. Good, you understand me. That's a first! I have the title of this on my computer as 'Washington'…don't ask.

   [1]: mailto:chixypixy@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Very Merry Hogwarts part 3 subtitled: Doomsdays

A/N to the A/N: The author's note is looooooooooooooong!!! For me anyway. 

A/N: OOOoooooo! Subtitles are fun!!! Heeheehee, sowwy about the wait, folks. I had the worst case of writer's block possible for someone like me. But I did write 2 clichés!!! Aren't you proud? *rotten tomatoes are thrown* AGH! Okies, I see the problem. You wanna read the story, right? *NOD NOD NOD* Well, I have a few more announcements to make. First off, sorry to everyone who wanted to be in my "Halloween" cliché!! Omigoodness, I got way too many people!! I'll think up something to do with y'all. No, you can't be in the DSE unless I get an email from you (and I see if you are insane and have proof)…and please don't bombard me. *sighs...here comes the part you can skip if you don't give about the DSE*. I mean, at first I had the people I wanted to be in it, then I got two emails from a couple of REALLY insane girls…then I added in another cuz it had to do with the new member. And some people don't necessarily meet with the insanity laws… I really didn't think that a bunch of people would wanna be in it!! And I have another person in mind to add. Anyway…the sub tells a lot. Remember the 3 'r's (and not the reduce, reuse, recycle ones or whatever it is) Read, review, remember. Remember the next part that is! I like looooong stuff. Has anyone out there seen my bio lately? I think it's the longest one written! Anywhee, here it comes!! *laughs at herself for writing a pointless author's note* 

Summary: This one deserves a summary. Lemme see, a 'death'. Sounds great. And the 'death' is a something that has to do with the rest of this series. PG13 for language. Not like the stuff I normally write. Note the quote things around death.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

"Lissie! He's gone! Come out!! And bring the stuff!" Lily yelled. "Crap! I think they're coming back!"

"Lils! Help me! I think I just locked myself in here!!"

"Prongs, wait! I forgot my money!!" Sirius burst back into the common room, panting. "Yo, Lil, can I borrow 50?" 

"50? 50? No way!!"

"Lily! Come on!!"

She sighed, a long, fake, sigh. "Fine fine fine! Here! Take 75!!" 

It had all been planned. 

"Thanksbye!!" He darted back out so she wouldn't change her mind at the last second. 

"LILY EVANS!!! HELP ME!!!"

"Coming, Lissie, dear." She trudged up the stairs, to de-stick the jammed closet. _Why in the hell did she use this closet? I thought she knew it got stuck. Oh, well._

"AHHHHHHHH-!!!" 

Lily heard the scream and skipped the last 5 steps. She ripped open the door to the closet and nearly screamed. There was a small pool of blood, a knife dark to the hilt, and a note.

GRYFFINDORS-YOU COULD BE NEXT. WATCH OUT FOR THE SHADOWS. IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS GIRL ALIVE DON 'T LOOK FOR HER. THE DARK LORD.

Lily fainted on the spot.

*******

When Lily awoke, she was in a hospital room. Everything seemed fuzzy. 

"Shoo! Out! I have a patient to tend to!!" 

"What difference does it make if I'm here or not? I'm not hurting anything!" James refused to move.

"Bu-I…!" Madame Pomfrey sputtered.

"Poppy, just do it! The boy can't possibly make any disruptions while you're giving Ms. Evans here medicine, now can he?" Professor Dumbledore ended the dispute.

"Fine." Poppy set around the room, measuring and adding things to the vile purple-green liquid. "Drink this and _don't ask _what it is."

Lily nearly gagged when she finished the drink. It was horrible and it felt like fire in her throat. Her tongue felt like it was going to burn off. James tried to hide a smile. Lily eyes suggested sure death once she could get out of the room. He cracked up.

When she was finally able to talk, Lily managed to say," James Thomas Potter, you are dead!!"

From outside the door they could here muffled laughing. Sirius, of course. James turned to Lily and grinned an evil grin. Lily didn't pick up.

"Why the hell are you grinning at me like that, boy? Get out!! Out out OUT!!!"

"Ow!! Ok, ok!! Stop throwing things, woman!! Not the alarm clock!! OWIE!!" James screamed.

"MR. POTTER!! OUT OF MY PATIENTS ROOM NOW!!" Madame Pomfrey went into a rage like never before, chucking things at James' head and screaming her lungs out. 

"No, please!! Don't throw anything else!!! NOOOOOO!" James was pushed out and landed on top of a hysterical Sirius. "Sirius Black, do shut up! The world would be three times as nice!"

"Touchy, touchy! Don't have a cow!"

"Does anything near me _look like a frikken cow??? _Do I look pregnant???"

"No, sergeant!! Aye, aye captain!!" 

"Sirius, if I were you, I'd _run_!" 

"Oh no. I suspect major pain in my future. Can I write my last will and testamony?"

James sighed, "Testament, Sirius. Testament." 

"And does it look like I care?" Sirius raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Ok, I give up. Let's go back to the common room." James stood up.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

About a week and half later, everyone was really starting to get worried. No one knew where Felicity was and Sirius was in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

"How can Binns assign so much godforsaken homework?? Geez! Look at this sheet!!" He handed Lily a sheet that looked like this: 

Write a four foot long essay on one of the following topics:

Great Witches & Wizards of the Past 

One of the four great hogwarts founders. and if you've forgotten the names, they are: Godric gryffindor, helena hufflepuff, rowena ravenclaw, and salazar slytherin.(Hint: think houses)

stake burning

Witch hangings

the city of salem and the happenings of the city 

The city of hogsmeade-following topics: Founding or its place in our society

this essay must be completed and turned in by October 29th.

"I know Sirius. Remember that I have him for a class, too." Lily rolled her eyes. 

"But! Someone with my abilities can't do this!!! You've got to help me-or better yet," Sirius made a puppy dog face at her, "you could write it for me! Please?"

"NO way!!!" 

"But Lily!!"

"Sirius Black!! I'm not doing it!!"

"FINE!! be a meanie-poo!"

Remus snickered. "Good comeback Padfoot. Real smooth."

"I know. Thank you" He made a sweeping bow and settled down to decide what to write on.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Christine and Lily were walking back to the common room then next day after class when they found the next note. 

Gryffindors-beware. the shadows are watching you. 

They looked at each other and ran towards Dumbledore's office, screaming.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	4. Default Chapter Title

A Very Merry Hogwarts part:4

****

A/N: Ok….what to say, what to say. Well, part 4 (as everyone out there who can read and is wearing their glasses can tell J ). This part's pretty funny…and long. It's cold out there!! My my, on the last chapter I got 6 reviews…how nice. Special thanks to those who had some spirit in them and _typed a few words in the box at the bottom of this page_. Very cool peeps. You wanna be cool, review. On a happier note: HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!! *giggles* I get really hyper and happy around this time of year. Anywhee, you guys don't need a weekly account of Emmy's personal life, so I'll get out of your face so you can start reading.

For some reason, there's a lot of Sirius in this part. Sumthin came over me, I guess. 

Disclaimer: I don't own JP, LE, SB, RL, or PP *lol pee pee*. They belong to JKR. If you don't understand, that your problem, sweet cheeks. The songy thing "Movin' on up…! " (the rest is in the story) belongs to Kat, who has me stuck humming that. I own the plot and my ski jacket. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius Black was not one of the fans of Potions. Professor Lawrence was about as much fun as watching paint dry. Of course, what things went on there were quite the contrary. Peter, being the clumsy fool that he was, always managed to botch up something. And then the Slytherins were there, too. Today was no exception to interesting. About a half hour into class, they were learning how to make a liquifying potion, a smothered yelp from Severus Snape caught his attention. Sirius turned shades of purple as he watched what happened. 

"YYYEEEOOWWWCCCHH!!" Snape leaped up, grabbing his butt in pain (A/N: I think I may get nightmares….*shudders*). A syringe was apparently stuck in a most uncomfortable position. Attached to the syringe was a piece of paper. It read:

Congratulations,

You have gotten your vaccination for a very rare and life threatening disease: Freakacitis. We are told by unknown sources that the Greasy-Haired species contract this. Our advice: WASH YOUR HAIR!! Come back soon for a booster shot! J

James, who was sitting next to him, grinned a wide grin. 

"Padfoot, I haveta hand it to you. No one could have pulled this off."

"A Kodak moment. I wish I had a camera" 

"Lily, dear, you need not worry. I, Sirius Black am always prepared." He whipped out a camera and began taking pictures at every angle. "Smashing, dahling! Give the camera what he like, you bad bad boy! Oh, yes!"

James had tears rolling down his cheeks by the time he was finished. "…You…gotta…get..th-those…developed!" He managed to croak out.

Professor Lawrence's reaction wasn't the same. "BLACK!!! DETENTION!!!"

"YAY! One more in my book! Looks, like I'm in the lead now, Prongs, my friend!!" 

"MAKE THAT 2, BLACK!"

"Sirius, if I were you, I'd stop, because otherwise, you'll be coming back after you've graduated to serve all these. That is, if you graduate." Christine rolled her eyes, but a smile was playing about her lips.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore'd never fail _me_."

"I wouldn't be so optimistic."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

At that moment, a girl was racing across the fields outside of a small farming village, hoping that she'd live to see the Hogwarts castle again. It was faintly visible, etched into the horizon. _I'll make it. I will. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Later that night…

Sirius was in the hospital wing, tending to Snape, who was turning different colors every few minutes. The others were in the Astronomy tower, being Tuesday night. Professor Halliway came around, passing out star charts and giving directions.

"You are to map out the following, Sagittarius, the Big Dipper and Little Dipper, the North Star, Orion, Venus and at least one other constellation. Due Thursday, as soon as you walk into this class." 

The whole class groaned. 

RRRIIINNNGGG!

"Alright, off with the lot of you. "

James and Lily ran out of the room, eager to get as far away from the class as possible. As they came to the portrait hole, James and Lily ran right into a figure, whom they knew well. 

"FELICITY?" Both screamed at the exact same time.

"Er, hi…I think."

AHHHH!

AHHHHHH!

"Why are y'all screa- AHHHHH!" Christine and Remus had just come around the corner. 

Sirius was walking towards them, shooting daggers at the passerby. "Hi-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Fat Lady was looking at them like they'd gone off their rocker. "What in the name of all that's good are you doing?"

It was James who answered it, like it was the simplest thing in to world.

"Screaming, naturally."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

The next day…

"Cuz I'm movin on up, to that big ass apartment in the skyyyy!" Sirius came down the stairs, singing happily. "YEAH! I'M MOVIN ON UP!!"

Professor McGonnagal was at the foot of the stairs, looking at him like he'd lost his mind completely. "Mr. Black, why are you singing at a time like this? You're going to wake the entire house!"

At that moment, the 6th year girl's dorm door opened and 3 sleepy faces poked out. 

"Sirius….shut up."

"Yes, ma'am, Sergeant Evans."

''And…don't call me that. If you know what's good for you."

"Alright, cap'n!"

Christine sighed, " What a loon."

"I know, lil lady . Thank yer kindly fer remindin' meh!" He said in his best insane-cowboy accent.

SLAM!

"Sirius, please. Just go back to bed." McGonnagal shook her head, directing him towards the boy's staircase.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Being Saturday, everyone was free to do what they wanted. Lily, Lissie, and Rissie were trying to persuade the boys into coming to Hogsmeade with them.

"Why would I want to come, just to watch you try on clothes and robes?" James shook his head firmly.

"Y'all can go get food!"

"Will you give us money?"

"No, Remus!"

"Juuuuuust a wonderin'"

"Sirius, we're not gonna look at robes and stuff! We can't wear lime green robes to class!"

"Well, then It'll be accessories!" Sirius pretended to look in a mirror, "Padfoot, does the blue butterfly look better? Or the _pink _one? I can't decide!"

"Shut up! I do not!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Sirius, what looks better? The yellow dress robe or this one?" Felicity spun around, wearing a silver dress robe, her blond curls tumbling down her back. With a wide grin in her face.

"LISSIE!"

"Joking! Really, though. Do you like this one?"

"…I…yeah, I guess." He sighed.

"Really positive. Can I have something with a little more oomph to it?"

"Wonderful dahling. Ravishing." 

Felicity smiled. "Thank you, dear!" 

"Whatever."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

After the dress robes adventure, everyone went to the ice cream parlor. Everyone except Sirius ordered chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla. 

"Can I take your order?"

"Hmm, I'll take chocolate chip cookie dough with pineapple slices, crushed walnuts, peanuts, strawberry sauce, whipped cream, sprinkles, and ,of course, a cherry on top." He smiled innocently. "Oh, yeah, and make it in a waffle cone, too!"

Everyone stared.

" Could- could you write that down for me?" 

Once she had it, the waitress stood up and plastered a smile on her face. "O…ok…yours may take a little longer, but otherwise, just a few minutes!" She high-tailed it away from him as fast as possible. 

''What are you, the bottomless pit or something?" Lily's eyes were wide with shock.

"Nope, just one hungry person."

"Say, isn't there a place called Hungry? Cuz I think your family may have originated there."

"We didn't. I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not."

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Fine, Padfoot. "

Their ice cream finally arrived. Everyone dug in, as the day was hot and ice cream was nice. All was peaceful…for about 5 seconds. 

"Hey! They forgot the walnuts!"

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius." Lily sighed.

"I know I'm special. You don't have to say my name for me to know."

"In what way would that be? The insane special? There's many people out there who are 'special' then." Remus sniggered.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The next night…

Lily put the finishing touches on her star chart. She'd done hers ahead of time, so she wouldn't have to panic and do it the night it was due. Like Sirius.

"Hey, Lily. How is your night going? Mine's going just _great_, too! Can I-YEOWCH!" 

"_Hel_-lo Sirius. My night's beautiful. Really? My, my, my was that your foot I stepped on? I'm **so** sorry. I'm being serious. Or…is it Sirius?" She cracked up.

He whimpered.

"Get your own chart, bub."

"But, Liiiillllly!- OOOWWWWWWW!"

Lily grinned and rolled up her chart, and with a fleeting grin, she left the room.

''OH NO! WHAT AM I GONNA DOOO?"

James came down the stairs, looking at his best friend like he'd gone mad.

"Er….bye now!"

"Waiiit, Prongs, my friend? You wouldn't happen to have your star chart handy, now would you?"

"Nooo. Padfoot, ol' buddy. Get your own!"

"I DON'T HAVE MY OWN!!!"

"Ya know what? You scare me."

"That's exactly what your girlfriend told me."

"Good. Goodbye!" James ran out of the common room as fast as his feet could move.

His next prey was his own girlfriend, who was going to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hi Sirius."

"Hmph. You're lucky. You don't hafta do the stupid chart."

"What?" She said. "Sirius, I was almost **_eaten_** by something that looked like a dead cat and talked like a chicken singing opera. I don't think I'm that lucky."

"Ok, so you're right. Now, what am I gonna doooo!?"

"I really don't know about that, but I really wish you'd calm down."

"I can't do that!"

"Well, then I can't help you. Now, excuse me while I go get something to eat."

"Yes'm."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

****

A/N: Well, that was a tad bit more…funny. I think. Right now I'm too cold to think up a really good author's note. It's 31 degrees outside and whoo! My lil toes are going numb. I don't think you wanna known this, right? Okies…..PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A Very Merry Hogwarts part 5 

A/N: HOLY COW!!! I'm trying to move faster, I am I am! I know…I'm sloooow at putting these out. This is my work on the side. After all, once an insane cliché writer, always an insane cliché writer. Well, this is my 37th post here. *sighs* Erm…well, this is more L/J and it's basically a pile of fluff. Ummm…and other than that, I really don't have much to say besides- I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!!! ^--^ 

Disclaimer: All of the people that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. All of them that you don't recognize are A) Some weird creatures from another planet that mysteriously found their way into my story B) My made up friend people or C) FUNGI!!!. You decide. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily was dreaming. 

__

There was a boy. He was at Hogwarts…or at least that's what it looked like. He was running….running as fast as he could go. There was an evil laugh in the background. The boy pulled out his wand and was about to kill off the evil thing when-

She woke up with a start. This dream had been coming to her for three nights.

"Gosh…who is this person?" Lily asked herself. She pulled the comforter off the bed and walked down to the common room. The room had an eerie glow to it, as the ever-burning fire flickered along the walls. She curled up in an armchair and stared into the fire for a few minutes, trying to organize her thoughts. The dream had first started off with a happy little family-mother, father, baby. It sped ahead to where the boy was living at a Muggle house with relatives who disliked him very much. Then it showed him at Hogwarts, with two other people. 

Lily was ultimately puzzled by the mysterious little boy and his friends. The boy looked so much like- 

"James!" She exclaimed as he pulled his hands off of her eyes and kissed her softly. 

"Hello. I saw you down here and I figured I'd come and say hi." His hair was messier than normal, if possible, and his glasses were crooked, making him look like a slightly confused little boy. 

"Hi, yourself. Why are you up at this hour?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

She smiled. "Well, I asked first, so answer me."

"Well, there were these giant aliens in the room and they were about to kil-''

"The truth, Potter." She tapped her foot and hid a grin. 

" Alright, fine. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come down here. Then I saw you staring into the fire like you were a million miles away. So there I was on the stairs and I said to myself 'I should say hi.' And here I am." He smiled innocently. "Now, do tell, why are you here?"

"Just because."

"I know! You were down here because the aliens were about to kill e- !"

"Do shut up, James. You know and I know that there were no aliens in any of the rooms." 

He looked sad. "Well, I just wanted to make you laugh…"

"That was an awful lousy was try, then."

"Fine! I'll just go upstairs and stay there!!" James ran up the staircase and slammed the door.

"Boys.'' Lil muttered to herself as she climbed up the stairs to the 7th year girls dorms.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The next morning was a Saturday, and not many people were up around 7:30. Except, of course, the gang of 7th year Gryffindors and a few choice Slytherins. Including Sevvie-Poo Snapey-Boy, as the giggly Whitney Bimbbleton called him. 

And poor (not) Severus Snape didn't notice that his robes were gone. Or that his undies had suns on them that were grinning (a/n: think teletubbies), giggling, and generally making him look like a fool. 

"My, my, my. Looks like the sun has risen bright and early today. Wait! That doesn't appear to be the sun at all! SEVVIE SNAPE'S UNDERPANTS ARE SHINING!!!!!" James called, while clutching at his sides. Sirius was off his chair, beating the floor with his fists and crying. Lily was grinning a wide grin, Remus was snorting into his oatmeal, and Peter just looked confused.

Severus was looking at the Gryffindor table like they were mental institution escapees. Even some of the Slytherins were laughing. 

Dumbledore walked in, whistling. He stopped short at the sight of Snape in sunny pants, and the rest of the Great Hall erupting in insane laughter. 

"Um, students, please calm down!! We need to keep the noise level at a dull roar, if you don't mind…oh bother, this is no use. My my my, what are we going to do?" Dumbledore was quite scattered by this time.

McGonnagal stood up, pointed her wand at her throat and said 'snorus' "EVERYONE SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!" The hall became orderly. After quickly talking off the spell, she beckoned Snape over to her. He listened, looked down, and turned the color of a very well ripened tomato. And then bolted out of the room as fast as his short little legs could take him. 

"I want the person or persons responsible for this little stunt to report to my office, now!!!" She was pissed and it was obvious. 

Lily moved around in her seat. "Soo, are you gonna admit it or are you going to wait for her to come and hunt you down?"

"Wait for her to hunt us down, of course." James said this with pride.

She sighed went back to calmly eating her eggs. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Of course, McGonnagal did find out that they had been the little pranksters and sentenced James and Sirius to 1 week of cleaning, helping teachers, and anything else there was to be done during the detention time.

"Say…Lily…?" James walked up to her and tried to sound as normal as possible. 

"Say…James? That's my foot you're stepping on. "

"Sorry, Lily. Anyway…Lily?"

"What, JAMES??" Lily began to sound exasperated. 

He cowered. "Sorry…never mind! I haveta go to my detention now. Bye!!" James ran off, seriously scattered. His girlfriend was obviously _pissed_ and Sirius was hiding from 'The-Evil-Detention- Monster-Who-Was-After-Him-And-His-Halloween-Costume'. 

"Eeee! Eeee! James! IT'S COMING!!! HIDE MEEEEEEEE!!" Sirius ran through the common room, being chased by what looked like a girl. James snorted. Sirius Black was SCARED of a girl. Who would've thought?

Lily snorted. "Um…I was going back to get my Arithimancy book?"

James grinned a wide, happy grin. "So you take my apology for stepping on your foot?"

"Errr….I'l think about it, ok?" 

"Whatever you say, your highness." He kissed her hand, made a sweeping bow, and exited the room. 

"Guys are weird."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPP! OOOOOHH NOOOOOOO! THERE'S TWOOOO!" You can guess who sprinted through the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The week following detention was a peaceful routine.

BOOM!

"Heeheehee!!!"

"Sirius Black!!!! GROW MY HAIR BACK NOW!!!!"

"I'm sorry, I haven't learned the counter-spell yet. Would you like to try some Rogaine?" Sirius asked innocently.

The scene looked like this: A very mad, very bald James Potter screaming at a very purple Sirius Black, who was holding out a small, brown bottle. In the background, a Lily Evans sat calmly at a desk doing her Muggle Studies homework and hiding a very large grin.

"Um…guys? Can we move to the Bald Boy's dorm with this? I'm trying to think and it's um…not possible. So could you…?" They ran up the staircase. "Thank the Lord." She sighed and went back to copying a paragraph on the microwave.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Insane…squirrels…they're coming to get me….help. I need help." James mumbled to himself in his sleep. 

"HAH! James! I'm an insane squirrel!!!! Watch out!" Lily stood over her boyfriend grinning and shaking a finger in his face. "You need to stop stealing that perfume. The smells gonna drive you crazy.''

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon. Your squirrel friends could sound more intelligent than that. It's time for your detention and since you obviously won't listen to Padfoot, I decided to wake you up." She zapped him with an itching spell and he was up in a jiffy.

"L…ily! P-please!! I'm u-u-up!!!" James rolled around on the floor like a dog with an itch on it's back. 

"Fine. Get up, you lazy doof." 

"Ok…what time is it? I can't seem to find my glasses." He reached around on the table beside his bed, knocking over a glass of water and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

"Sweetie….your glasses are on your face. You wouldn't know your nose if it was in the middle of your face. Which it is." She grinned at him. "Up now!!!" 

He grumbled and slid out of bed, pulling Lily into a hug. 

"Um….what do you want now? It's quite unusual to have you hugging me."

He made a sad face, "Liwwwy!!!! You hurted my feelings! I not feel loved now."

"Excuse me? Liwwwy?" She groaned. "You have the habit of picking the stupidest, most babyish names possible. Now, if you don't leave soon, McGonnagal's gonna drop-kick you down the hall."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"SNAAAAAAAAAPE! I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR ARM AND BEAT YOU WITH IT IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING!!!!!! GET TO WORK, NOW!!!"

"Potter? What are you talking about? I'll slap you bal' headed if you don't pipe down, pipsqueak."

"My, is it Bash the Students Day? Cuz my armor's in the common room….mommy. Help me. I feel scared." Sirius buried his head in his arms and pretended to weep.

"Insufferable gits." Lily muttered to herself, earning a vicious look form the professor. 

"Evans. Are you **_talking_**???" 

"NO ma'am, of course not." She smiled, giving Minerva a look, that clearly meant it would surely look bad to punish your head girl.

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!

"Hallelujah!!!" All three yelled simultaneously making a mad dash for the door. 

"HOMEWORK!!! PAGE 534 ON THE TRANSFORMATION OF A CHAIR TO THE RARE ATALIN PLANT!!!!" She yelled at them before anyone got out the door. 

They all groaned and went out the door, talking about how much homework they had among other things.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: Ummm…I hope that it was good? I need your opinion to know what you thought about it. (obviously, I'm not Professor Trelaweny and don't know) 

REVIEWS ARE SO NICE!!!! COULD YOU MAKE ME HAPPY AND **_REVIEW???_**

Thankie kindly.


	6. Default Chapter Title

A Very Merry Hogwarts part 6

A/N: My name is pinky gizzardchuncks!!! HAHAHA! THIS IS THE LAST PART!!!! Why don't you just review and make a little girl happy? Heesies. This should be a doozy. MUSHY AND FLUFFY AND SILLY!!

Disclaimer: um….I'll be normal. Sadly, I don't own anyone. *sniffy*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All was quiet outside. A half moon shone over the castle, making it look alive. Times like this, Lily felt there was no evil, and nothing could harm her. She knew it wasn't true. All she knew was that her last night of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was perfect. And that's how it stayed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Morning dawned, bright and clear. The dorm they occupied was clean for once. Everyone had been packing for weeks before school was going to end. Lily found her pocket Sneakoscope hidden in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom. Her essay that was assigned in second year was found stuffed in back of a portrait. Lily sighed and sat back on her haunches. 

"Why is leaving like going on a treasure hunt? I mean, give me a list of lost things and I guarantee I can find it!"

"Calm down. Let's just pack."

"I don't know Lissie, I wanna see how the boys are doing."

Lily got up and walked to the boy's dorm. Upon opening the door, a pair of dancing, smiling fruit boxers hit her in the face. The room was a shambles. It looked like the guys were unpacking, rather than packing. Red faced, James walked up to her, kissed her, and took the boxers from her. 

"I'll just be taking these to the shredder now. Heh heh."

"Those are yours? I rather think you'd look cute in them!" She grinned innocently at him.

"Now that's just cold!" 

"Aww…Jamie boy, why don't you make your girlfriend happy and try them on?" Sirius grinned widely at his best friend, looking like an insane clown. 

"Sirius…shut up. You're the one who threw your trunk out the window!"

"Do tell more, James! As in how he managed to heave "Da Monster" out the window…?" 

"Well, my red-headed beauty, Sirius' 'monster' was empty, except for the underwear. And we just so happened to hex the trunk to fly out the window when he tried to pick it up. And the underwear went flying like snow out the window all over Missie Leaux." He finished the tale and sat back, making smoochy faces at Lily. 

Lily didn't make smoochy faces back, just calmly looked out the broken window at the ground below. It was littered with undies and socks. For some reason, she saw the outline of that Muggle television show host's face, Bob Barker.

"Price's Right…ugh." She muttered, shuddering at the image of him dancing in Sirius' underwear. 

"What, Lily?"

"Nothing…nothing at all." 

"Heehee…aren't my undies colorful?…OUCH! Lily…why'd you punch me?" Sirius clutched at his nose, whimpering like a dog.

"`Cause. We're leaving and I felt like punching you."

"Good reason to punch someone so innocent like me!" 

"Oh baby, baby, You're sure as Hell not innocent." 

"You didn't strike the Britney pose, Lily!" James whined and tried to look sad, but only managed to look like a cross between constipation and dopey. 

"Do shut up, moron."

"That's no way to treat your-OUCH!"

"Haha! Jamsie-poo got hit! I bet it didn't hurt considering the fact that Lily's a g-"

"Don't you dare say it, Sirius Black!"

"-girl."

SLAP!

"Mommy…help me….I'm hurt by a g-good hitting Lily!!!"

"Poor poor baby Blackie. Not. Now get up and don't make fun of me again!"

"Yes'm gen'rl!" Sirius saluted her in the army fashion, then dove under his bed.

"He's gonna get lost under there and in 20 years, some innocent boy's gonna find him, covered in dust bunnies."

"Yeah…and then they'll run, screaming out of the room."

"Lily, James?" Sirius's muffled voice came from under his bed. "I have 3 dust bunnies up my nose…and I think the bed just collapsed on me. OOF!"

Lily and James promptly ran out of the room, leaving Padfoot…or Bunnie stranded under his bed. They passed McGonnagal in the hall and she figured that they were grinning because they would be free of detentions. How wrong.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Now…graduates…you'll have to get into order like in 1st year when you were sorted. Please get into line."

"And you think I can remember where I stood for the Sorting?" James muttered, trying to comb his hair to an acceptable look. He only managed to look like he'd rolled out of bed, so he gave up.

"Where's Sirius Black?"

Lily and James started rolling with laughter. If Sirius made any progress, he'd be sitting by his bed, picking the dust bunnies out of his nose. 

"A-HEM! Mr. Potter, Ms. Po- excuse me Evans, I can still give you detention. Don't think me that nice." Professor McGonnagal wiped at her eyes, then came to order. "Will someone go see where Sirius has gone to?"

"WE WILL!" James and Lily ran out of the Great Hall, laughing. 

Once they reached the boy's dorm, they threw open the door to find a pair of legs sticking out from under a bed and a voice singing "Hit me bunnies one more time…oh bunnie bunnie…"

"Um, Sirius? Are we interrupting something? Cause we can leave…" 

"No, Lily! Don't leave me!! There's an evil bunnie out to get me!"

"Shut up Sirius. It's time to graduate. Are you ready?" James asked his friend.

"No-I mean…yes…I don't know!" Sirius whined. "Can you help me out?"

"Fine." 

Together, Lily and James pulled Padfoot out from under the bed. Once getting out, he looked like he'd gone outside when the drier had exploded. Dust bunnies were everywhere. 

"How long till the ceremony?"

"When you get back. And McGonnagal will kill us if you don't move your butt faster."

"Ok, Lily."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

"Now we will hand out diplomas. When I call your name, please come and accept your diploma. Amanda Applebe."

They went through the A's and then started on the B's. Passed the Ba's, Be's, Bo's and no sign of 'Black'. Sirius began to shift nervously, bumping into the girl coined 'Laura Chan' in back of him. With every name called, he sank further back until he was in front of Lily.

"Sirius?! What are you doing back here?" 

"Oh dearie me, I'm sorry! I seemed to have skipped a section!" Dumbledore smiled at the name on the diploma. "John Black!"

"John?! Your name is John?" Lily had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from cracking up. 

"Um…no. My name is Sirius Black."

The real John Black went up, accepted his diploma, and smiled at his parents in the audience almost evilly. He was a Slytherin, after all.

"Maria Black."

Sirius grinned. That was his twin sister. (A/N: Now I don't want to hear anything about Maria Black, ok?) 

"And lastly, Sirius Black!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, except for the Slytherins, who booed. lily straightened her robes and waited to be called.

"Here are the graduating E's. Jan Eager. John Eager. Lauri Ehere. Marshall Engle. And, our Head Girl, Lily Evans!" 

Lily walked up and accepted her diploma, dropping a kiss on Dumbledore's cheek. James pretended to be mad, but was grinning the whole time. Sirius threw a dust bunnie at her when she passed and she punched him in the shoulder. 

The list moved on. Everyone who she knew graduated. Once the diploma ceremony was finished, Lily got ready to make her Head Girl speech. 

"Here's our Head Girl with a speech.''

Lily walked up to the platform and smoothed her paper with the speech on it. She didn't really need the paper; it was just there. Lily began to talk. 

"Friends, Family, Teachers. Here we end another year of Hogwarts. Here is where it all began for us and here is where it shall end. Now is when we grow up. It'll be hard to leave, but we all have futures ahead that hold something wonderful. So many things have happened, and leaving doesn't mean to forget. It just means that you have one more important thing in your heart. How can we forget Hogwarts? I don't know. But all I know is, I'm so happy to have been able to be here, through everything. And I know I'll never forget anyone. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and Lily grinned happily. 

" I thank you Ms. Evans. I have a few words to say now." Dumbledore stood up and began to pat his pockets in search of his little speech. "My my my…where has it-here we are!" He cleared his throat. "To the graduating class of 1978, I hope that you all have a great life. And come back to visit sometime! I shall miss you all greatly. Yes, Black, even you. Don't look at me like that! You all have great potential and I wish you well." He sat down with tears in his eyes.

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!" James yelled.

Food appeared on the table, music began to play, and people began to talk. 

Sirius, James, and Remus ran up to the boy's dorm to 'leave their mark' as they put it. Lily felt horribly sorry for the 6th year boys. They'd probably be finding all sorts of things in their beds, closets, and every nook and cranny. 

Lily was happy. It was going to be hard to live life without Hogwarts, but they'd all manage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

At one o' clock that next morning, the scarlet stem engine known as the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station with the now graduated students. (A/N: In this story, the 1-6th years are brought home during the day and the 7th years that night after the 'party') Lily sleepily got up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. James was still sleeping with his head on her shoulder. She pushed him over and got up. 

"Wake up! We're at the station."

"It's time for school already mommy?"

"Shut up Sirius, I know you're not being serious. Or is it the other was around?" She slapped him. "Get up, moron."

"I'm up, I'm up!"

They stumbled off the train, where it was cold for June. Winds whipped and a cold rain poured down.

"How appropriate for the day." James muttered to no one in particular. 

Lily hugged everyone, then kissed James until Sirius began to wolf whistle. She hit him with her bag, leaving a red mark.

"Lily…LILY EVANS!!!!" Petunia growled. She and Vernon were holding hands. 

"Oh yay. Just who I wanted to see."

"Bye Lily!"

"Bye Sirius!"

"Goodbye Lily! Hope you live to see your birthday!"

"So do I Remus!" She called

"SIRIUS!!! MARIA!!!"

"MUMMY!!!" They yelled, running over to their mother.

"Well…" James began.

"Sooo…I don't suppose you'd like to get a ride with us…?" Lily asked him, scanning the crowd for his parents, whom she now knew well, living next to him.

"Sure!"

And so, they walked through the barrier for the last time, Petunia yelling all sorts of insults at Lily. Until Lily got pissed off and turned her into a pigeon. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Twenty years later, a seventh year named Harry Potter was walking around the corner of Hogwarts with his friends. He noticed something white in the bushed.

"My Lord…"

It was a pair of underwear with the name Sirius Black on the waistband.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: Heesies…I hope you enjoyed the last 'AVMH' story! Please review!!!


End file.
